Another Argent
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Allison Argent has yet, another Aunt! She is a lot different than Kate and doesn't want to be a huntress. One very important detail, she's in love with Derek Hale. Kate had burned the Hale house while they were dating, She knew he was a werewolf before anything ever happens. Derek/ OC


**Hello peoples, I just decided to start another story about Allison having another Aunt. Oh also, she is in love with Derek but Kate got to him first.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lauren**

"You sure you ok being here little sis?" My annoying older brother asked.

"Yes Chris, I will be fine." I responded, standing by my niece. I just moved back home in Beacon Hills and with him unfortunately. After being away for so long, I missed home. I wanted to come back and help out. After we got me all unpacked, we all sat down in the living room, besides Allison, and because Chris had to tell me something. "Is anyone going to tell me or am I going to be left hanging?"

"Derek Hale is alive." Chris told me. I smiled so big.

"What? Chris if you are kidding, I swear to god I will kick your ass right here."

"He's not kidding." Victoria said.

"I have to go find him. I will be back." I said and ran out of the door before anyone could even stand up. I ran into the woods in search for the old Hale home. As I reached it, I gasped. I never thought that Kate would do something like this. "Oh my god." I said, when saw Derek standing in front of me.

"Lauren?"

"Derek?"

He nodded while I nodded too and we both smiled. I knew he was a werewolf even before I met him. I never cared though. Of course, he picked me up and spun me around in a hug before crashing his lips onto mine. I easily eased back into him like I always wanted to. After he broke up with Kate, I was there to help him. He pulled back and once I opened my eyes, his eyes were blue. Just like they always were.

"The same blue eyes I fell in love with. There's the werewolf I love."

"How do you even know about werewolves?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please."

"It's a long story and you may not like it." I said, looking at the ground.

"You always kept secrets to me. I need to know." He said, pulling my head to look at him.

"Like what?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Your last name." He replied, looking me in the eyes. I couldn't tell him, he would just run away.

"Argent. My last name is Argent. I'm Gerard's other daughter, also Kate's sister." I said, tearing my gaze from him.

"I don't care. I lost you once; I'm not letting that happen again." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't care who your family is, I love you for who you are. Not your family or what you are." He said. I nodded and literally started crying into his shirt.

"Why? You saw what happened with Kate. How do you know I won't do the same thing?" I asked.

"I trust you. Always have, always will." I nodded into his shoulder and pulled back.

"I have to go. Chris is probably wondering where I am." I said, and walked away, never loosing eye contact with him. I did hear him whisper, "I love you." And then I was gone.

I walked into the house with a giant goofy grin on my face. I leaned against the door when I closed it. I let out a happy sigh and Ally came into my view. She smirked at my face and I threw a shoe at her.

"Dad! I think she found him!" She yelled. I threw another shoe at her and she dodged it.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Chris said as he came into view. "Oh no, she has the look on her face." I quickly refound myself and my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"You always had that look when you came home from a date or whenever your old boyfriend- it was him wasn't it?" He finally knew. I nodded sheepishly. Ally squealed and hugged me so tight.

"Ally, not so tight." I choked out. She mumbled an apology.

"Why did you never tell us?" Chris asked.

"You would kill him. And I didn't want that to happen." I admitted. He sighed but nodded.

"You are probably right."

"Please don't go all big brother on him now." I pleaded.

"Fine. Only because he's your first love." He said, and narrowed his eyes at me. Ally and I were tackling him with hugs.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I squealed in his ear.

After that, we all had dinner and headed off to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I sighed after about 30 minutes and pulled a box out from under my bed. I pulled out the first picture and it was of the family. Right after I finished training. Gerard took us all out to eat and we had a celebration party. Just like the others. I smiled and set it down on my bed and pulled out one of Derek and me at the prom before the fire. I was in a sky blue full length dress while he was in a black Tux with a sky blue tie. I smiled at the framed picture and set it on my dresser. Next I pulled out a picture of Kate, Chris, and I on Allison's birthday. Of course, I was only 4 years old and Kate was 9. Chris was the only twenty-five year old. I placed that one back in the box and pulled out one of the hunter's gang on my first full moon.

That was the day when I first found out about the Hales. Gerard, Chris, Kate, Braden, and I all went on a hunting trip. Kate and Gerard went one way and Bradley, Chris and I went the other. I saw Derek and another Beta when Chris shot the other one through the thought. I shot him once with a cross bow when out of nowhere, Peter came and caught the arrow, snapped it in half and they both ran. Kate and I were assigned to go home because we had school the next day.

A lone tear fell from my eye when I saw it. I almost shot the love of my life because I let Gerard try and brainwash me. I slammed it down on the floor before sitting on the roof outside of my window. I was hugging my knees to my chest when I saw glowing blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and let my knees fall.

"Are you coming up or just watch me like a stalker?" I whispered. I knew he could hear me. He used to do this all the time before the fire. He would always come up to the house, even though it was a house full of hunters, and basically sit there, and protect me. I could practically feel the smirk on his face. Derek jumped on the roof and sat beside me. After Kate, I was happy with him.

"Why are you here? You know what will happen if Chris finds you here." I asked.

"Yeah, but I can't let you be unprotected, not with a savage alpha werewolf on the loose." He admitted, pulling me to his side.

"Is that the only reason why? Because you know I can protect myself. Even from an alpha."

"I wanted to see you. I had to make sure you got home alright." Derek said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You heard me right, before you left?"

"Yeah. Did you mean it?"

"Would I say it if it wasn't true?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Good point. What brings you back?"

"The Alpha. And I heard about what happened to Laura. Had to help out."

"Alright, well, I'll let you get some sleep." Derek said and jumped off the roof. With all the shit going on now, I swear to god I am probably going to shoot myself. After about five minutes, I sighed and headed off to bed.

**~TIME SWITCH~**

I woke up to my annoying brother waking me up and telling me to get ready to take Allison to school for her first day. I groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"What was that?!" Chris yelled from downstairs.

"My body hitting the floor!" I yelled back. I could hear him laughing, along with Allison. "YOU GUYS SUCK!" I screamed and looked through my closet, looking for something to wear. I decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans, black v-neck long sleeved shirt, black leather jacket, and some black heeled boots.

I walked downstairs and took a look at Allison.

"Look at you! You are going to have every boy falling over you." I said. She blushed and Chris narrowed his eyes at me. "You ready? We can stop and get some food on the way." She nodded and we were off. We both climbed into my white KIA SUV. We got our food and soon we were at the school. "If you want to come home or anything, just text me and I will be here. K? Don't listen to what people say about new girls or anything like that. Be good and call me when school is over." She nodded and opened the door and walked through the doors of the school.

I sighed and decided to go see an old friend. I pulled up the driveway and sighed. Should I do this? She hasn't heard from me in years. I sucked it up and got out of the car. I knocked on the door and a small girl, about five answered the door.

"Mommy, I think it's for you." She called back in the house. I smiled at her and my oldest best friend came to the door.

"Lauren?" She asked.

"Good to see you Sam. Looks like you have a little one." I admitted. She squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Holy crap, you look good. Six years has done wonders for you. Even though you always got the guy. Come in, have a seat." She ushered me into the living room. "Allana! Come meet one of my best friends." She called and the same little girl came into the room. She hid behind Sam and peeked out.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." I called out to her. She literally ran up and hugged my legs.

"Alright, run along little one. It's time for grown up talk." Sam ushered Allana out of the door. "What's up?"

"I saw Derek yesterday. Also, an alpha is on the loose. Chris, Victoria, their daughter moved here about a week ago and I just got here yesterday. Just decided to come and see you. Who did you get married to?" I asked, eyeing her gold ring.

"You do remember Derek's friend Bradley right?" she asked. I nodded and she continued, "Him. This year will be our four year anniversary. Don't say it, I know, I shouldn't have gotten pregnant before I got married. Don't give me the speech again." She rolled her eyes while I was glaring at her.

"Alright, well I am going to see Peter before I have to pick up Allison from school. Have fun." I said, hugging her.

"Hold on wait, I do wanna talk about something involving Allana. I want you to be the godmother." Sam called out to me when I was about to climb in my car. I smiled and nodded. Thirty minutes later, I was sitting outside of Beacon Hills Crossing Homes. I had to come and see the man who basically helped me live my life with werewolves. I sighed, got out of the car and walked into the white hospital. I signed in and walked down to the room marked, 'Peter Hale'. As soon as I walked in, I felt tears prick my eyes.

I pulled up a chair in front of the man I always thought as an Uncle, only if he didn't want to kill me. "Hey Uncle Peter. It's me, Lauren. I am so sorry that Kate did this to you. I never meant for any of this to happen. Even though I put up a hell of a fight to get you out of there." I sniffled a cry and smiled a little bit. "I miss you Uncle Peter. I miss everyone. Come back soon. I want the old Uncle Peter back. I have to go, but will come see you soon." I left with a kiss to his head. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I may be an Argent, but if they are sweet and try not to kill everyone in sight, they are welcome to me.

"You are late." Chris explains as soon as I walk into the door.

"We never put up a time for a twenty-one year old to be home." I reminded him. He nodded and went into his office.

It was late and we all ate diner and I went straight to bed. After seeing Peter, I was exhausted.


End file.
